


Getting Creative

by SushiOwl



Series: Teddy/Billy [6]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Body Chocolate, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Experimentation, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While going to a sex shop might be totally embarrassing, both Teddy and Billy gain a little creative insight from the merchandise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Creative

Billy was intimidated by the neon sign of all things. It glowed so bright purple, like a beacon drawing into hapless customers like moths to the flame. In this case it read Zone d' Erotica and was only the largest of several signs, the others of which were in the windows of the shop stating that there were adult novelties inside and XXX. He could see mannequins dressed in clothing that was barely a few strips of fabric. There were fake leather, lace and transparent plastic costumes that were meant for either a sexy Halloween party or a strip club. The whole store front was terribly gaudy and pretty terrifying.

There was a nudge to his arm, and he jerked, looking up at Teddy, who was smiling in a concerned way down at him. "You okay?" he asked gently.

Billy nodded quickly, swallowing and trying to convince himself that going into a sex shop was just like going into any other store. It had merchandise, just like any other place. So what if the merchandise was comprised of edible underwear and things the vibrated and were shaped like penises? He rubbed his hand over his eyes with a little groan.

"You know, we could always just go to that McDonald's and pretend that's what we came for," Teddy suggested, pointing the the bright yellow fast food joint on the other side of the curb.

"We did not walk twelve blocks for McDonald's," Billy huffed, pulling his scarf up more to cover his ears. 

"I can always go for a Big Mac," Teddy remarked offhandedly, shifting his weight on his feet and looking back at the store. "We could also always just go home."

Billy set his jaw. "No," he said softly, before he took a deep breath. "No!" he barked in a puffy white cloud of hot breath. "C'mon!" He snatched Teddy's hand and dragged him off the sidewalk into the small parking lot and right up to the shop, pushing in the door before he could change his mind. Bright lights and a lot of red and black assaulted his eyes, causing him to look around anxiously.

"We were wondering when you two would finally come in," said the girl behind the square island counter in the middle of the small store. She had a lot of piercings and her hair was all colors of the rainbow, but her smile was soft and kind. "We were about to do Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who was going to walk out and invite you." She nodding to another employee, who was standing on a step ladder and pointing some kind of product up on a high shelf. Billy could barely read the word 'Hitachi' on the box.

The other girl turned, waving at them. "You were standing out there for ten minutes. I suggested that you were canvassing the joint for robbery, but you wouldn't be very good robbers if you stood right in front of our security cameras like that."

Billy could feel his brain shorting out. Were they that obvious? Oh shit they were on _camera_. He made a whimper-like noise as Teddy set his hands on his shoulder, saying something sheepishly to the shop girls, but Billy had forgotten what language was so he couldn't understand him. He allowed himself to be led to the left toward a wall of corsets, and part of him understood that they would make the rounds of the store clockwise. He felt Teddy's thumbs rubbing soothingly against the back of his neck, and he relaxed, letting his senses come back as his embarrassment waned. He was still red though.

"You know, I think you would look awesome in that," Teddy said, hugging him from behind and pointing to a red corset that was more bows and ribbons that plain fabric, and the sight of it made him scoff. “No, really, you could wear your cape with it. It would be awesome.”

“Oh my God, stop,” Billy whined, covering his eyes with his hands as he blushed as deep red as the corset itself. He knew Teddy was trying to lighten the mood with his weird sense of humor, and he adored him for it, but now he couldn't get that idea out of his head. It was some kind of superhero burlesque, and _oh God_.

“What about just the stockings?” Teddy suggested, and Billy peeked through his fingers at what Teddy was pointing at, before he whacked his boyfriend in the stomach with the back of his hand. Teddy coughed as he laughed, backing away and giving Billy a wide berth as he went around him. “Okay, okay, no cross-dressing. There go all my late night fantasies,” he said as he wandered toward a shelf with about a hundred kinds of lube.

Billy blinked after him, a spark going off in his head. “Wait, really?” he asked in a hushed voice as he caught up with him, and Teddy seemed very concerned in studying the ingredients of a cherry flavored lube. “Teddy--”

“Hey, look, hypoallergenic,” Teddy said quickly, all but shoving the bottle in Billy's face and looking away as red crossed his features. “That's useful. Can't be too careful.”

Billy took the bottle but didn't look at it, instead dropping his hand to his side so he could gaze at Teddy's face intently, even as the other was trying to avoid his gaze. “Tee, do you actually want me to—to dress up like _that?_ ”

“No,” Teddy answered immediately, before he swallowed and looked at Billy then at the ceiling. “Maybe. I don't know. It's just a passing thought really.” He turned away, mumbling something about condoms and sidling down the row.

Billy worried at his bottom lip, looking over his shoulder at the corsets and stockings. They hadn't really talked about that kind of fetish before. In actuality, they hadn't discussed any fetishes. They were painfully vanilla truth be told. But if Teddy was into cross-dressing, then who was he to deny him? He loved seeing his boyfriend's eyes light up, in and out of the bedroom. He made a mental note.

He set down the bottle of lube, because ew, fake cherry probably tasted like utter death, and went after his ashamed boyfriend, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers. With a squeeze he reassured him that he didn't need to be embarrassed about anything he was feeling, because they were honest with each other. And if Teddy was there to ease his own embarrassment about anything and everything, then he was there for him right back. 

Teddy squeezed back, the corner of his mouth twitching up. 

When they got to the wall of vibrators and dildos they were doomed. "Is that a Hello Kitty vibrator?" Billy asked, both horrified and fascinated as Teddy picked it up. " _What_ are you doing?" he hissed when Teddy pulled out his cell phone and held the toy at arm's length.

"Taking a picture of it," Teddy said as he aimed his phone and pressed a button, the fake shutter noise sounding. "You never know when you need a picture of a Hello Kitty pocket rocket."

"I don't know you," Billy said in a sigh as he brushed past him and tried to look at the toys with actual interest instead of horror. It wasn't easy when he found a dildo shaped like a tentacle. Why would--no, he didn't want to know.

There were a lot of toys that had interesting textures. Teddy came up behind him as he picked up a package with a dildo covered in bumps, and he wished he could touch it through the plastic. It probably felt amazing going in and out. He blushed as he put it back, though he immediately picked up another that was covered tip to base in ripples. "Cool," he whispered as he returned it.

"Why don't you get one?" Teddy suggested, leaning into him a little and putting his cheek against his ear.

Billy sputtered and let out a anxious little giggle. "No, no, that's okay. I'm good." He pulled away and continued on down the wall, trying not to think about playing with those toys. Maybe with Teddy watching?

Oh God.

He covered his face with his hand, trying to clear his thoughts because they were not helping. And then he found the Holy Grail of crazily designed sex toys. "Teddy," he said slowly, staring at it like he couldn't believe it. "Teddy, come here." He felt Teddy come up by his side and stop.

It was a Cthulu vibrator. It was the old god's face, as green as could be with bright yellow eyes, with his mouth tentacles swirling around the length of the toy. One thick tentacle came up at a curve, presumably for clitoral stimulation. There was something about its big staring eyes that gave Billy the creeps. Hell, the whole concept was a special kind of weird.

Teddy slowly brought up his phone and snapped a picture of it, and Billy couldn't blame him.

Grabbing his hand, Billy pulled Teddy away from the sexual abomination. He assumed there had to be some people into that, otherwise it wouldn't exist, but it definitely weirded him out to the max. But then so did the blow up sheep gag gift, but for different reasons.

There was a box of small bullets with push buttons, so like children they turned all of the on and giggled as the box nearly vibrated off the shelf. Then after receiving an arched eyebrow look from one of the shop girls, they quickly turned them off again and slinked away.

"So this is definitely a penis pop," Teddy said as he picked up the colorful phallic candy on a stick. "I can't see a reason why you would want one."

"Bachelorette parties?" Billy suggested, watching him twirl it. "Or, in our case, bachelor parties. If, uh, thrown by Tommy."

"He's not allowed," Teddy decided, putting the sucker back and looking over the shelf. He picked up a canister and made a noncommital 'huh', before he showed it to Billy.

"Body chocolate?" Billy asked, taking it from him and turning it to look at the ingredients. There were some that he couldn't even remotely pronounce, let alone recognize.

"Why not?" Teddy said with a shrug.

"Because cancer," Billy replied with a furrowed brow, but Teddy just huffed and took it back, holding it at his side. "What, you're gonna get it?"

"We have to get something. We can't just leave empty handed after walking all the way here and getting the courage to come inside. This will be my buy, so now you have to pick something." Teddy nudged him in a shoulder.

Billy grumbled but went to find something just as unassuming as body chocolate. He couldn't buy an actual toy, because that came with obligations. And questions. Also he probably should have done some kind of research on what kind of toy he wanted, because he didn't know and was way to embarrassed to ask what kind of dildo that a gay man usually bought. Because then he would have to suffer the staring. The shop girls were probably very professional about their jobs, but he was too ashamed to even look at them.

Maybe he should just order something online.

He ended up picking out a pack of flavored condoms. The box advertised that they were all different kinds and that they would get a taste of a rainbow, and he wonder if the Skittles company were aware of them. Teddy seemed to approve of his choice, or maybe he was just ready to leave. They paid and got two very unassuming white paper bags for their purchases. Billy rolled the condoms up in the bag and stuffed them into Teddy's bag so he didn't have to carry them. And in revenge Teddy dragged him into McDonald's for a Big Mac.

They didn't immediately set to work and use their new things when they got home, mostly because it was really late and neither of them knew how to just launch into body chocolate sex. So they just goofed off on their computers until they fell asleep. And the next day was Wednesday, so it was comics day. To much stuff to read and not nearly enough time in the day to also allow for getting it on.

On Thursday, however, Billy was determined to make something happen. It was his night to cook too, which meant spaghetti and garlic knots, but Teddy wouldn't complain because he was a pasta fiend. While he was at the store picking up ingredients for spaghetti night, he wandered in the general direction of the ladies underthings, though by the way of the electronics section and the pet supplies. He needed neither of those, though he did get briefly distracted by the marked down Pokemon games.

He very pointedly didn't look at anyone else while he was in the section with the lacy panties, and only by softly chanting 'IwillnotexplodeIwillnotexplode' continuously did he not just teleport out of the store. He picked out a pair of panties and some stockings to match, before he retreated to the front to pay. Thank God for self check out.

When he got home, Teddy was still at work, so he rushed into the bathroom to take off his pants and underwear. He shook out the panties, pulled off the tag and took out the weird paper crotch liner, confused as to what that was for at all, before he wiggled into them. They fit, thankfully, because if they didn't he was not returning them. The silky fabric felt strange against him, but not unpleasant in the least. He twisted around in front of the mirror, standing on his toes so he could see it over the sink counter. He had to hold his shirts up in order to get a good look. 

It looked... fine, he guessed. He wasn't sure what kind of reaction he was supposed to have. But then Teddy's reaction was the important one. He dropped his shirts and picked up the package of stockings, tearing it open and pulling one out. It took him a minute to get them on so that the seams ran straight up the back of his legs instead of twirling around his legs or zigzagging. He wasn't sure how he was going to keep the flowery hem up his leg all night, but he guess that's what garters were for. He hadn't the foresight to think of that at the store though.

He continued to admire himself, walking on his toes and nearly slipping on the slick tile. He was starting to understand the appeal when he heard the door to the apartment open and Teddy announce that he was home. He cursed softly and pulled on his jeans, doing them up and tugging on his shoes again. He tossed his unneeded boxers into the hamper and stuffs the wrapper for the stocking in the trash, before he hurried out to greet his boyfriend.

"Hey," he said a bit breathlessly and he hugged him around the neck and kissed him a hard enough that Teddy let out a soft moan. "I just got home too. Spaghetti tonight."

"Whoo!" Teddy replied with a laugh, hugging him around the middle. "I do love your spaghetti, even if it's the only thing you can make."

"I can make matzoh ball soup too," Billy said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, well," Teddy huffed, disengaging from the hug to pull off his scarf and start to take off his outermost layer of winter clothing. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." He pressed a kiss to Billy's cheek as he walked by, and Billy rolled his eyes as he turned toward the kitchen.

Matzoh ball soup was awesome, thank you very much.

While he was cooking, he kept feeling a weird slide in his shoes as the slick fabric of the stockings failed to grip quite like his socks did. And he couldn't help but fidget in his chair as the silk against his butt tried to bunch up in his crack. Was this a common occurrence or was his ass just flat? He tried not to feel self-conscious about it as he ate and made light conversation with his boyfriend.

"Want to watch a movie?" Teddy asked as he helped clean up the table while Billy piled the used pot and pan into the sink. 

"Actually, I was thinking we'd have dessert," Billy said, head ducked so he couldn't see the way Teddy would look at him like 'ooh, sugar?'

"You bought dessert? Is it pie? Please let it be pie," Teddy said, coming up next to him to add the dishes to the sink. 

Billy smiled to himself, before he shook his head and cleared his throat. "No, no," he said as he looked up at him through his lashes. "I was thinking chocolate."

Teddy looked confused for half a second before it dawned on him and his eyes widened a fraction. "Ohhhh," he said, before he swallowed and smiled back. "That--That sounds good too, yeah. Definitely better than pie." He took his hand and led him toward the bedroom, where they had stashed the bag of goodies the other day. 

Billy sat down on the bed as Teddy looked over the container of chocolate. "Okay, it says it has to be microwaved, so don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." He hurried out of the room and left Billy alone. 

Biting at his lower lip, Billy shrugged out of his shirts and went to take of his jeans, but his hands stalled at the fly, instead just leaving it and waiting for Teddy. He didn't have to wait long, because soon his boyfriend came back in the room, holding the container with a spoon in it. He smiled at him and moved back to the bed to sit with him.

"Do you--here, lie back," Teddy said, getting his knees under him to lift up as Billy reclined on his elbows. He stirred the chocolate, before he held it over his chest and dribbled a line across his skin. The heat made him suck in a breath. "Is it too hot?" Teddy asked, his eyebrow lifted.

"No, it's fine," Billy breathed out. The chocolate seared a line on his chest, but it was strangely thrilling. This was new. "I like it."

Teddy grinned at that, before he leaned in and dragged his tongue along the line to gather the chocolate up, leaving a wet sensation that soothed the soft burning. He made a face as he lifted back up, clicking his tongue and furrowing his brows. "Tastes more like wax than chocolate."

"Ew," Billy said from his position under him, before he brought up a hand to stick the tip of his finger in the chocolate, before he put it in his mouth. "Oh," he said, making the same face and trying to get that taste off his tongue by rubbing it against his teeth. "That's nasty."

"Told you," Teddy said with a sigh, before he reached over Billy to put the canister of death chocolate on the nightstand. "There goes that idea." He sat back between Billy's legs, looking disappoint.

"Tonight's not a total wash," Billy assured him quickly, and at his raised eyebrows he smiled. "I have a surprise for you." He ran his tongue over his lips at the suddenly excited look his boyfriend got, and he nodded pointedly to his jeans. 

Teddy looked at his jeans, looked at his face, and looked back before he quickly undid the button and pulled down the fly, pulling aside the flaps. He took in a slow gasp at the sight of the black silk with the tiny bow on the hem. He pulled his jeans down as Billy lifted his hips to help, and when he got to the tops of the stockings he let out a low, guttural noise. Billy laughed as Teddy ripped off his jeans, running his hands up the fabric of the stockings from his knees to the tops of them.

Feeling his strong fingers through the material was interesting and new, and he kind of liked it. It was like the thin layer of fabric made it forbidden and almost exotic. "I take it you approve?" He smiled at the way Teddy nodded rapidly, but he was not prepared for him to lean down and mouth his cock through the fabric of the panties. "Shit, Tee," he gasped, flattening to the bed and jerking his hips up. The silk sliding over his cock and the pressure of Teddy's lips was a feeling he definitely liked. 

Teddy seemed a man possessed, mouthing him through the panties urgently and panting as he did so. If Billy had known he would have such a reaction to this, he would have done it long ago. He whimpered and squirmed as Teddy continued to nibble and run his lips along the outline his cock made in the panties, swiftly growing hard and making a tent in the silk. Teddy rubbed the head through the panties, flicking his eyes up so he could see Billy staring at him and the way he was biting his lip. 

Pulling down the front of the panties to release Billy's cock, Teddy tongued the ridge of the head, before he nibbled the tight skin. It made Billy let out a whine, but that quickly turned into a moan as he swallowed him down. Billy had to concentrate on stilling his hips so that he wouldn't buck up into his mouth. He did reach down to pet that blond hair, and Teddy glanced up at him with a smile in his eyes. Then his cheeks hollowed out as he gave an extra firm suck.

"If you keep doing that--" Billy warned, arching his back as he said it and letting out a keen.

Teddy backed off, though slowly, drawing up the length of his cock with swiping motions of his tongue, before he plundered the slit at the tip. Then he kissed a hot path up Billy's stomach and chest until he reached his lips, where he could kiss him deeply, licking into his mouth so that Billy could taste him. 

"I have a surprise for you too," he said, and Billy cracked an eye open to look at him curiously. "It's, well, here." He sat up on his heels and started to hurriedly pull off his clothes. When he was naked, he leaned over him against and took Billy's hand, guiding it to wrap around his cock.

Billy didn't understand at first, until he felt the quiver in the flesh as it began to shift. Bumps raised beneath his fingers, and he let out a little noise as he ran his hand up and down the length of his cock to feel the consistency of the texture. "I didn't even know you could do this," he said in an understandably awed voice.

"I practiced," Teddy told him with color rising on his cheeks. "I saw you looking at them and I figured that if I could do it, then I might as well try." He leaned in, pressing his face against Billy's neck, probably in embarrassment but also probably because Billy was stroking him evenly, unable to get over the feel of him.

Billy bit his lip at the thought that Teddy secluded himself, making sure he had a moment to himself, just to practice shifting his penis into a texture. For him. He turned his head away and reached out with his other hand for the night stand, where he pulled open the drawer and grabbed their bottle of lube. "I need--please," he moaned, pressing it against Teddy's arm.

Teddy sat back again, taking it and putting one hand underneath Billy's butt to drag his panties off slowly. He watched the way the fabric bunched and rolled with interest, before he pulled them off Billy's feet and dropped them onto the pile he'd made with him own clothes. Then he shot Billy a smile and squeezed some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together and slicking them as Billy watched.

Billy spread his legs in anticipation, licking his lips, and he arched his back as Teddy wriggled one finger inside of him, and then another. The burn of the stretch was minimal, since he was relaxed and ready for it, but it was still sweet and so good. He was aching to be filled, to know the new pleasure of Teddy's textured cock in him. "That's enough--I want you now," he moaned out, and Teddy made a little noise in his throat.

"Hang on," Teddy said, quickly getting off the bed and going over to the white nondescript bag they'd gotten from the sex shop. He pulled out the package of flavored condoms and tore it open, 'hm'ing softly as he looked at the flavors. "Strawberry, green apple or blue raspberry?" he asked, and when Billy just made a growling noise at him, he added, "Green apple, it is." He walked back over to the bed as he rolled the condom onto his cock, putting a knee on the bed by Billy's head. "You've gotta at least try it," he said sheepishly. 

Billy half glared up at him, knowing that Teddy was trying to get him to be patient and hating him a little bit for it, but still he it curious about what it will feel like to have those bumps sliding over his lips. And he was hoping that the taste of the condom wouldn't be as awful as the taste of the body chocolate. He found that it tasted like sweet sour latex, which was odd but not so bad that he could be made to stop working his tongue over those bumps. He moaned softly as he bobbed his head, closing his eyes and focusing on the texture.

He felt Teddy shift, leaning, and two fingers entered him again, making him give a shuddering groan. As he moved his head, Teddy moved his fingers in an out, stretching them apart and hooking his ring of muscle to pull him open. It didn't take too long before he popped his mouth off of his cock and breathed hard against his thigh. "Teddy! Teddy, please!" He needed it so much. 

Teddy swallowed and maneuvered down his body, grabbing the undersides of his knees and pushing his legs up. His thumbs played over the hems of the stockings as he got into position and pushed inside of Billy with agonizing slowness. Billy arched and wriggled, feeling himself stretch over each of those bumps. And when he was fully inside of him, he squeezed his muscles down to make Teddy moan. 

Teddy started up a rhythm that thankfully wasn't terribly slow, rocking his hips into Billy's and watching his reactions. The bumps made each movement acutely interesting, like nothing he had ever felt before. Billy gazed back at him, his moans gaining in pitch with each movement until he was crying out loudly with each movement. It was then that Teddy grinned at him, and the sensation within him shifted. 

Suddenly instead of bumps, Teddy's cock was a length of hard ripples from tip to base, and they caressed Billy's muscles with a frightening amount of pleasure. Billy arched his back, pawing at the sheets and pillow, and when Teddy wrapped his fist around his cock, he was done for. He was brought to a screaming orgasm that tightened his whole body for a few seconds before his magic sparked over his skin and lightning went off behind his eyes. He distantly heard Teddy let out a grunt and thrust deeply inside of him one last time. 

Teddy let go of his legs before flopping on top of him, panting against his neck as he lost the texture to his cock. But when Billy lazily squeezed his muscles around him, he let out a grunt and playfully smacked his thigh. He immediately soothed the spot with his fingers, rubbing his skin through the stockings. 

Billy wrapped his arms around Teddy's back, nuzzling his cheek against his forehead and smiling to himself. Teddy was sweet and perfect. This was definitely incentive to try more new things in bed. 

"Love you," he mumbled against his hair.

"Love you more," Teddy replied with a contented sigh.

"Nuh uh," Billy said with chuckle.

"Yeah huh."

"Oh shut up, you big idiot."

Definitely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the vibes I referenced = [Cthulu dildo](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_a_8sOjZtvRA/TIrMUvwBT_I/AAAAAAAABVo/GlTWBAUN0sA/s1600/Cthulhu.jpeg), [Hello Kitty vibe](http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/NDMxWDI4Mw==/%24%28KGrHqJHJEUE+R4dp!VOBQW1o8q7%28g~~60_35.JPG), [tentacle dildo](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4ptz8WZga1qg6p5r.jpg).


End file.
